Daughter of the Dragon
by Kirshk
Summary: Olivia Pope knew she would be sold off to a husband by her father and adoptive brother, what she didnt know if that they would create their own worst enemy by doing so. Olivia and her new husband Fitzgerald will do anything it takes to take down the pair. Scandal meets Game of Thrones with Liv as Dany and Fitz as Drogo.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am obsessed with both Scandal and Game of Thrones. I would love to see Olitz and Dany and Drogo get a happy ending so this is my version of it.

Olivia Pope knew that one day she would leave the only home she had ever known and marry someone she most likely didn't know or like. It was the way of the world for women. Bargaining tools no greater than a strip of land or a well fed goat. Olivia had never expected that her father's protégé and for all intense and purposes adopted son Jake would marry her off to a savage nearly a foot taller than her and twice as wide. She stared at her future husband thinking how much she would rather stay in the big castle where she was locked in her room. She may not have had anyone to speak to expect for servants but at least it was home. She knew the ground and the wide expansive tub where she took her baths. The old table made by her maternal Grandfather that she had her meals at. Her father was once known as the Dragon Elijah Pope of the Rowan, but that was before people realized that all the dragons had died generations before his birth. That was before he and his wife would only produce one child, a small female child, and several still born sons. That was before the Dragon had killed Olivia's mother for her frailty. No one would marry off their daughters to such an unstable man with nothing to his name but a legacy, and of course he would never lower himself to a peasant girl to continue his dynasty.

Failing at trying to produce a son, the Dragon took child named Jake, no title, to be his heir. The son of a destitute farmer that he had heard took great joy in disassembling trespassers and animals that had outlived their purpose. The boy was a terror at eleven, when Olivia was eight, now ten years later after the careful guidance of the Dragon himself the boy had grown into a man without honor or conscious. He himself had made the deal to trade Olivia off to some undefeatable horse lord. Why the man would even accept her as a bride she did not know. She was aware that she was beautiful. Jake made sure that he made it clear to her that he wanted her though he was careful not to spoil her for a future marriage. However she was smart enough to know that beauty scarcely mattered in their world, she would be sold to the highest bidder, and given her dwindling dowry the offer would be slim.

She wasn't sure what it was, her father and faux brother rarely shared their plans with her. She was told him name, or at least what he was called by those whose land he concurred, Khal of Khals and that she should be proud to be wed to the unbeaten warrior. Unfortunately when she saw him, all she saw was a fearsome giant on the largest horse she had ever seen surrounded by smaller, yet still terrifying comrades. She didn't bother herself telling her Father that she didn't want to marry him; she simply convinced herself that after a decade with Jake, a barbarian could only be so much worse.

Her servants dressed her for her Dothraki marriage ceremony, she wasn't even sure what it entailed, she'd heard talk from some of the servants that it involved eating a horse heart and drinking its blood. Instead of fear Olivia felt nothing. Leaving her home, the physical place would be missed, but leaving Jake and her father might turn out to be a blessing. She felt hands in her hair and over her body to adjust her dress, likely the last one she would wear, it seemed Dothraki women wore outfits made of animal skins and pants for riding, but the rest of her felt numb. Before she had the chance to say goodbye to her room she was led out into the halls and into the front of the castle. From the windows she could see tents and horses and hundreds of Dothraki people. She couldn't see what they were doing so she quickly followed the women that had been sent to dress her. She didn't know their names. Olivia never got to know any of the servants, her father kept her separated from anyone outside of himself and Jake; she rarely had the same servant for more than a week. She stopped asking what happened to them when she heard talk of whores being taken from brothels and daughters being taken from their farms, never to return.

Once she was outside she was led to her future owner, she couldn't think of him a as a husband, by her father. Jake made sure to stand behind the Khal so that Olivia would have to see him as she exchanged the marriage words. Now that she was closer to the Khal she could see that up close he didn't look like the rest of the Barbarians. His eyes, ringed in charcoal were crystal blue like the waters she could see from the highest tower, his skin was tanned from being in the sun, but it didn't have the olive tone that the others had, even his hair that was in a long braid that fell passed his waist, a sign to all who saw him that he has never been defeated in battle, was softer and less coarse, she could see that it curled a bit at the end. She focused on his appearance as she didn't understand the words that were being said, she didn't speak Dothraki and as far as she knew the Khal didn't speak Valerian, the common tongue. Olivia was surprisingly adept at languages, but the language of barbarians was not something she had ever been exposed to or given the chance to learn.

When she and the Khal finally made eye contact her stomach dropped a little. Instead of the look of a fearsome warrior she had seen as he sat astride his horse his eyes were almost... sad? as if he pitied her. Olivia let out a little gasp of shock that earned her a disapproving glare from Jake. No one else seemed to notice and she didn't make a sound until it was her turn to accept their vows. She made the same grunting noise that the Khal did, assuming that it was some form of yes or I do. He smiled so briefly that she almost missed it. He lifted her hands and she was surprised how warm and soft they felt on her own. They were calloused from fighting and riding but he didn't grip her hands tightly, he held them as if he were holding a feather. Their hands were tied together with a rope made with different fabrics, twine, leather and suede. When the officiant stopped speaking the khal dipped his head and placed a small kiss on her cheek, however it was close enough that to everyone else it looked like it was on her mouth. She was a light with curiosity and wonderment. Not only did he treat her softly and gently he didn't seem eager to force intimacy upon her. She had been told by Jake that her options once married would be to either consummate the marriage willingly or be raped, but after the feather light kiss to her cheek she couldn't imagine that would be how her first night as a married woman would go. She quickly shook her head and cursed herself for her naivety once the crowded erupted and cheers turned into fighting.

The Khal appeared amused by the fighting but also subtly placed her behind him to keep her away from the violence. He quietly led her to their chairs where gifts would be presented to them from their wedding guests. Once seated the Khal let her go and sat near her but did not touch her. Strangers and a few familiar faces presented them with a variety of gifts, mostly weapons for the Khal, one disturbing box filled with venomous snakes.

A man Olivia vaguely recognized as a neighbor, Cyrus of the Vail stood in front of Olivia and presented her with a box, frightened that there would be more snakes Olivia leaned into the Khal than away once she realized what she was doing. He sat forward when he noticed her behavior as if to shield her. Cyrus opened the box and Olivia immediately recognized what was in them. Three fossilized dragon eggs sat nestled surrounded by black velvet. Cyrus explained that they were essentially rocks, but would always be beautiful like Olivia. They would remind her of where she came from. Olivia knew that the words did not match the sneer on his face and quickly realized that the gift was an insult to her father. A reminder that the Dragon was hard and worthless now that he had no dragons. Despite the insult to her father Olivia immediately felt a connection to the eggs and coveted them. They were added to her few possessions that would be taken with her when she left with the Khal and his followers, the Khalessar. A man that Olivia had never seen before came and presented her with another gift, books about her ancestral home. Though he was dressed like a Dothraki he spoke her language perfectly.

"What is your name?" She asked intrigued by someone that she might be able to communicate with in their travels.

"Harrison Wright of Bear Island." He responded.  
"Thank you very much." She said as she added the books to the chest with her eggs.  
Finally it was the Khal's turn to present Olivia with a wedding gift. She rose and she followed him and they walked a quick path to the most beautiful mare Olivia had ever seen. The horse's legs were nearly taller than she was herself, and it was entirely white. Olivia was speechless and noticed that Harrison was standing near her,  
"I don't know how to say 'thank you' in Dothraki."  
"There isn't a work for thank you in Dothraki." Before Olivia could understand the implications of this the Khal was lifting her and placing her a top her horse. He quickly mounted his own dark stallion and took off and the mare followed without Olivia giving it instruction. He led them to the cliff that overlooked the water that reminded Olivia of his eyes. Once his dismounted his horse he helped Olivia down, once she was steady on her feet he stepped away and gave her room. He circled her a few times, making Olivia nervous. Finally he sat in front of her and gestured that she do the same. He stared at her making her more concerned. Had he changed his mind? Shouldn't they be consummating their marriage? Was he going to give her back? Jake had assured her that if she didn't please the Khal Jake would kill her after taking her himself.  
"Do you speak the common tongue?" she asked him and he decided to have a bit of fun with her to see what she was like away from her father and brother.  
"No." Olivia instantly deflated and the Khal realized that despite only knowing her for a few hours he couldn't bare seeing her upset.  
"You should call me Fitz." He said to her in clear Valerian. It was accented, but it was so slight it had to be something that he had spoken his whole life. She stared slack jawed at him.  
"My mother named me after her father, Fitzgerald Grant of the Great Grass Plains, but that is somewhat of a mouthful, so you may call me Fitz or Fitzgerald if you like. My father hated the name and as the former Khal refused to tell people that I was named after a westerner."  
"Why didn't you speak in front of everyone at the wedding?" Olivia asked too shocked to be relieved that her husband and she at least spoke the same language.  
"I didn't want your father or that pathetic excuse of a brother to know. The things that they are planning to do with the army that Jake has assembled for your father… I can't let it happen Olivia. I plan to kill them both." He looked somewhat awkward but determined in his statement.  
"And what are your plans with me?" Olivia assumed it was to toss her from the cliffs to get her out of the way.  
"I had heard about you from Cyrus and Harrison, I know the Dragon had a daughter who was horribly mistreated and I didn't want you to be collateral damage. I plan to get you far away from them. My father killed my mother also. I know the evil it takes for a man to do that to his wife." He looked haunted when he shared this.  
"I want to help." She told him determined.  
"Okay Olivia." He didn't question her ability or commitment to kill her father. He saw in her eyes that she would do anything to stop him.  
"I think we will make a good team." Fitz said and she finally smiled. Seeing her smile for the first time let Fitz know that he made the right choice of bride.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am so glad people seem to like this! Cant wait to write more and see where this story takes me!

Olivia and Fitz stayed seated on the cliffs a little while longer. Fitz shared a bit of history and how he'd found out about Jake and her father's plans.

"As we moved from town to town I heard about a man from the west trying to assemble a slave army. Dothraki typically take slaves from each town they travel to, the last few towns had been unable to offer us any which meant that we would invade. When I spoke with people from the towns they informed us that many of the slaves were stolen. After this happened three or four times I sent riders to gather more information about where they were headed.

They found that this man, Jake, was using some to teach flaying and battle techniques to the ones strong enough to fight. Those that refused were forced to either die or watch their family members flayed than be killed. I made them inquire further about their plans, but they didn't get much. Once they got close enough to Jake he offered you to them in exchange for their service. Luckily my men are loyal to me. They are my blood brothers. When they came back and told me this I asked for more information about you. When I found out that you weren't a part of their plans I made one of my own. I would take you in exchange for 250 of my blood riders. Jake immediately accepted. My men will find out what their ultimate plan is and in the meantime hopefully save some people from Jake."

"I don't know what they're planning. They rarely let me out of my room, but I know how my father thinks and I know Jake is simply an evil puppet for my father, I can and want to help you."

"That's okay. I know that if you want to help you will find a way. I can see it in your eyes. I don't know what they've done to you to earn your hatred, but they will pay for it Liv." Olivia was shocked by the use of a nickname; no one had ever shorted her name affectionately. Aside from that it was the first time anyone had trusted her with anything and frankly it was the longest conversation she'd had with another human being since her mother died.

"I'll do whatever I can to be worthy of the faith you have in me."

"Liv, you don't have to walk on eggs shells around me. I'm your husband but I also want to be your partner. I don't consider you my property and I hope you don't think of yourself that way. In public, however we will have to behave as husband and wife. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." Fitz told her, aware of not only the fact he was ten years older than she was but that her interaction with other people was extremely limited.

"I know. It's okay. I was raised for this. Jake... He was familiar." She said delicately. Instantly Fitz saw red.

"He didn't...?"

"No. I'm still pure."

"Oh no Liv," he reached out and held her hands in his, "I don't care about that. I care about your physical and emotional wellbeing. The idea that that monster put his hands on you in any way..." He trailed off filled with rage.

"Thank you Fitz. You're the first person to treat me this way. It might take me time to get used to it." Olivia said trying to make a joke. He simply squeezed her hands more tightly.

"Fitz?"

"Yes?"

"Could you Uhm, could we maybe... Uhm I've never kissed anyone before and the first time I kiss my husband, well I don't want it to be for show."

"I would never force you to do that. I simply meant that we will have to share a tent and be companionable with one another. Of course I'll sleep on the ground."

"That's not... Thank you." Olivia had been hoping he would kiss her on the cliffs. They were so beautiful and he was so kind. But she now realized that he wasn't interested in a sheltered privileged girl that was so much younger than he was. He clearly didn't think of her in that way. She should have been grateful but oddly she was disappointed.

"We should head back. I must lead the Khalessar. Will you ride with me?"

"If that is where my place is." She replies formally.

"It is." is his only reply. What he wishes to say is that he hopes her place will always be right next to him.

"Will you teach me Dothraki?"

"I'll have to if we plan to speak in public." He says with a charming smile.

Next to each other they trotted back to the sight of their wedding. Olivia worked on schooling her face so that she looked as if they had consummated their marriage rather than discussed plans to sabotage Eli and Jake.

Once they returned to the grounds Fitz once again helped Olivia off her horse but this time Olivia wasn't statue still in fear. She allowed her hands to rest on his broad shoulders to stabilize herself. With a nod Fitz left her to pet her horse as he went to instruct his blood riders on their next destination. He told her before they can do anything else he must take her to Vas Dothrak, the homeland of the Dothraki to have their Gods bless their marriage. He told her it would be a long hard ride, but she was finally looking forward to a bit of freedom and a lot of space from her terrorizers.

"Well it seems you've warmed up to your husband more than you warmed to me in ten years my dear Olivia." She nearly jumped when she heard Jake's whining voice in her ear. His voice always terrified her, but now that she's been able to compare it to the sweet rich bass of Fitz's voice it was almost amusing how pathetic he sounded. Like a child.

"It's my job as a wife. You've made it very clear it's my job to please him." Olivia replied trying to keep any hint of hostility out of her voice.

"Yes and now that you've done your job perhaps I'll make you please me before you leave." Despite seeing her husband walk towards her Jake continued on, foolish enough to think that Fitz couldn't understand him and wouldn't recognize his threatening tone.

Laying on a thicker accent than the one Olivia had heard from him on the cliffs he walked and wrapped his arm low around her waist and said,

"Wife." Olivia tried to pretend to freeze but her relief that he was there and Jake couldn't hurt her was evident. At least Jake would interpret her reaction as relief and not shocked at the feeling of excitement at having Fitz's arms around her. She smiled and replied

"Husband." She touched his cheek and he kissed her palm. To Fitz he was trying to express his affection and comfort her, but Olivia was stuck in the belief that he wasn't interested in her more than a partner and assumed it was part of the act. Fitz began speaking in Dothraki and Olivia was confused at what his purpose could have until she saw Harrison standing by them.

"He wants you to know that we will be leaving soon and that he's asked me to come with you and translate between you both if that's acceptable to you Khalessi." It was the first time Olivia had heard her title. It sounded so strange that the frail and hidden daughter of The Dragon was now a queen but it also gave her power and responsibility that she found she liked.

"Of course Harrison. I would very much like that. Could you please inform my husband that I am ready to leave as soon as he would like." Harrison quickly translated, though it was unnecessary. She wasn't sure if Harrison was aware or not, but she knew Fitz would tell her tonight when they set camp.

"Don't you wish to bid your father and I a private goodbye?" Jake tried but Harrison quickly spoke up and she realized that he was in on their plan.

"It is against Dothraki custom to allow a married woman to be alone with men if her husband is not present. It would be an insult to the Khal." Fitz stood behind her looking imposing and Jake was clearly unimpressed.

"I piss on Dothraki customs."

Eli came over before Jake could attempt to force the issue. Olivia could feel Fitz behind her and she could tell that her body being near him and between him and Jake was the only thing stopping him from striking out and killing Jake. It was the first time she has ever been relieved to see her father. Maybe, because it was hopefully the last time. Fitz bowed his head in Eli's direction.

"Goodbye dear Olivia. Make him happy." With that he placed a dry kiss on her cheek and turned away from his only child without a second look back.

"Do I get a hug?" Jake asked opening his arms thinking Olivia would enter them no matter how reluctantly.

"I don't think my husband would appreciate that Jake. Goodbye." This time it was Olivia's turn to walk away without looking back. Fitz let out a single bellowing laugh and followed her to help her back on her horse. Jake watched them leave as he seethed and promised himself that one day he would have her.

Once they were a reasonable distance away, Fitz ordered his blood riders a head and behind them to keep distance so that he could 'bond with his new wife'. Really he just wanted the opportunity to talk to her more without being overheard. He loved the cadence and tone of her voice. It was raspy as if she had just woken up, but he realized it was always like that. Despite her seclusion she was well read and interesting to talk to.

"I can't wait to kill him." Fitz told Olivia, who was giving her home one last look.

"Yes, my Father's death will make life easier for many people here." Olivia agreed.

"No, Jake, that... Man." The way he said man was the way someone would say vermin. "The way he looked at you and spoke to you."

"Oh, well it was very disrespectful for him to behave that way in front of my husband."

He slowed his horse and looked at her.

"No Liv, it was very disrespectful for him to ever behave that way towards you. You're a lady, but more than that you're a person. No one deserves that." Olivia was shocked and was starting to feel very guilty about the assumptions she had made about him. Calling him a barbarian, even if only in her head, was wrong. He was the most honorable man she had ever met. Knights and Lords had come in and out of the castle and not one of them had ever spoken to her with the care and respect that Fitz had after just one day.

"Why are you so kind to me?" Olivia finally asked what she had been thinking.

"Because I hope that one day you'll come to realize that I'm not being overly kind. I'm treating you as a human. As a woman. The way I would want someone to have treated my mother and how I will expect men to treat my daughters. You will come to find that I am no Saint Olivia. I am a violent man. I can be cruel and jealous and childish. I have ordered cities to be destroyed with people still in their homes and I have been making plans to kill your father and Jake in the most painful ways possible ever since the moment I saw the sadness in your eyes, when I saw that it matched my own." Having no response Olivia just acknowledged his words with a nod and continued riding next to him. Much time had passed and after putting miles between the Khalessar and Eli's castle Fitz declared that they would set up camp.

Olivia waited this time rather than struggle to try and dismount herself. When Fitz came to help her he finally spoke again.

"I hope I haven't scared you Olivia. I would never hurt you. Never you." He promised her. He was hovering his face over her own and Olivia thought he might try to kiss her but he settled her on her feet and walked away to begin helping the rest of his men set up camp.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Fitz left her alone Olivia looked over the cliffs and into the water. Olivia wasn't sure what to do next. She was so excited by the idea of freedom that she didn't think about what she would do with it. Looking around at the Dothraki people, her people, she noticed that even the women were helping to set up camp. Making a note to herself to have Fitz assign her something to do for the morning she turned back the see the water.

For the first time Olivia realized how relaxing it was, it sounded as if the water hitting the rocks was the earth finally exhaling with her. She lost track of time watching the sea, by time she came back to reality Fitz was walking her way with two women with him. Olivia knew that men often took mistresses or paramours so she prepared herself for Fitz to inform her.

"Liv, this is Abigail and Quinn, they will be your handmaidens. They are aware of our situation," he whispered the second half of the sentence. "They'll also help you learn Dothraki and adjust." Fitz explained introducing the two women. Abigail and Quinn both nodded in Olivia's direction and Olivia bowed back. Abigail smirked at her formality.

"Khalessi that's not necessary. We aren't quite so formal here; also you can call me Abby. The Khal is the only one that gets to call me by my given name." Olivia was relieved that she would have other women around to teach her about Dothraki customs. She didn't want to become to bother to Fitz, but Abby's joking tone towards Fitz made her wary of the other woman.

"It's very nice to meet you Khalessi." Quinn said and Olivia immediately recognized her accent.

"You grew up near where I did, didn't you?"

"Yes Khalessi I was brought up in the Vail under Lord Cyrus. His kennel master was my father."

"Please call me Olivia. It will be nice to have someone from my homeland around." Olivia looked towards Fitz who looked pleased with himself as if this had been his idea. In fact it had been. Fitz had requested Harrison find a woman that spoke the common tongue but were familiar with Dothraki to be Olivia's handmaiden, he also requested that his cousin Abby join them. He hoped they would also be her friend, but he certainly wouldn't disrespect her by forcing anything or telling them to befriend her.

"Can you show Olivia to our tent? I will be there soon wife." Fitz said with a smile at the small reminder to them about what had happened today.

"What about Arya? Where will she stay for the night?" Olivia sounded concerned and Fitz immediately responded.

"Who?" Fitz asked Olivia not knowing who she was talking about. Olivia nodded her head to her horse that was grazing nearby.

"You've named her?" Fitz was amused. It wasn't Dothraki custom to name their horses. They were valuable, but still just property, he was fairly certain it wasn't Valerian custom to name horses either. It was something distinctly Olivia to name the creature.

"Of course. She's beautiful. And a wedding gift from my husband. We've bonded very much already." Olivia whispered the last line and Fitz immediately realized the mistake. HE hoped he didn't embarrass her. Olivia never had bonds with other people so the bond she had already shared with the horse was significant to her.

"She will stay with the rest of the horses and graze. I promise she will be here when you wake up." With one last pat to the horses mane Olivia gave a silent nod for the girls to show her to her tent.

Once in the tent Olivia was confused when Abby and Quinn began disrobing her,

"Uhm you don't have to do that." She told them.

"You might as well get used to it. There will be days from riding when your body will feel boneless and you'll be thankful we are in this habit." Olivia just needed and accepted Abby's recommendation. "The Khal made sure you have plenty of riding clothes, but he also had western night clothes brought so that you would be comfortable in what you are used to." Abby told her and she looked mildly annoyed by how doting Fitz was being towards Olivia. They helped her wash and redress into a long linen nightgown. It was much more delicate and finely made than what she was used to. Her father didn't care what she slept in as no one would see her in it. For company she had the finest clothes, but if no one was going to be there to recognize his privilege he wouldn't waste money on such frivolity. Olivia touched the fabric and was thankful for the thoughtfulness of her new husband.

A little bit after she was done dressing, the women showed Olivia around the large tent until Fitz entered the tent and the women left them alone.

"I hope you don't mind me seeing you in your night clothes Olivia. I know that is not the western custom for men to see women in such a state but for our plan to work situations like this will be unavoidable, I'm very sorry." He wanted to make sure she knew he respected her boundaries and feelings. He began taking off the leather vest that he had been wearing while they rode, but he left on the pants that he had been riding all day. Normally he would completely disrobe, but he knew that would definitely make Olivia uncomfortable.

"You are my husband. It is perfectly appropriate." Olivia replied back. He hoped that soon she would feel comfortable around him and show case her personality more like she had while they were riding and discussing Arya.

Olivia made herself comfortable on the feather bed in the tent. It was very large. It was clearly made for Fitz to lie on as it was probably over seven feet long and several feet wide.

"It uhm also wouldn't insult my honor if you didn't want to sleep in the dirt. This is your bed."

"It is our bed Liv. I will be fine here. I have slept in much worse conditions."

"If it is our bed than you should be sharing it with me. It is plenty large enough. I take up very little room as you can see."

"You're very tiny that is true. Do you promise not to hog the covers?" He asked her, rising to join her after brushing off the dust from the ground.

"I am not tiny you are overly large and perhaps for calling me tiny I will hog the covers!" Olivia replied back giggling. Fitz face lit up when he heard her laugh. It was like a song. The most beautiful music he had ever heard. Before he got into the bed next to hear he prayed that he would hear it every hour of everyday for the rest of his life.

Initially once Fitz laid on the bed they both stayed on their backs with six inches or more space between them but as Olivia got more tired she found herself gravitating towards him. Eventually she rolled on her side half asleep and her forehead was against his bare arm. She snuggled her face into the bed and his arm and made a sleepy noise that sounded almost like a kitten mewing.

"Thank you for saving me." Olivia whispered sleepily. Instead of responding Fitz placed his arm above her head so that she could use his arm as a pillow and snuggle into his chest. She fell asleep almost instantly, feeling safe for the first time in over a decade.

"You saved me too." Fitz told her sleeping form as he watched her eyes move behind her eyelids. When he could no longer keep his eyes open he placed his lips on her hairline and joined her in the land of dreams.

When Olivia woke up in the arms of a man she had only met the day before her first instinct was to be terribly embarrassed, but once the last twenty four hours sunk in an overwhelming sense of rightness took over. This was where she belonged. Even if Fitz never felt for her the way a husband was supposed to towards her; he was kind and smart and hers. His arm was still wrapped around her shoulders and her head rested on his chest. She could hear the steady best of his heart as her ear touches his bare chest.

This was the closest she had ever been to a man, really to another person beside her mother. Olivia was so busy relishing the feeling of comfort with Fitz that she didn't realize he had woken up.

"Good morning wife." Fitz said not pulling his arm back but keeping it around her. "Did you sleep well? I know it can be very cold near the cliffs, but I didn't want us to go too far on your first day."

"Castles are surprisingly cold when your father considers fire a personal insult. You also throw a tremendous amount of body heat." Olivia replied commenting on their closeness to try and gauge Fitz's reactions.

"I have no choice, it turns out you do hog the covers." Fitz motioned with his head down to where his feet were sticking out from under the furs they were using as a blanket. Olivia had pulled it up so that it was over her shoulders and it easily covered her feet, but for Fitz it hovered around his shin bones.

"Oh I am so sorry! Tomorrow I will sleep on the floor and you can have the bed to yourself as well as the blankets." The kidding tone that they had was gone and Olivia looked as if she was preparing to be punished.

"Oh no Livvie, I was kidding. I don't mind, I could have easily grabbed another fur from the truck, but I didn't want to part from you." He used his free hand to stroke her face, he didn't dare try to raise her face, knowing that if he saw her face he would immediately go back to her father's house and kill both him and Jake. Olivia was so embarrassed; she was used to being punished by any real or perceived slight.

Jake had gotten very skilled at hurting her without leaving a mark, but sometimes he didn't even bother. Last winter she had used her fireplace to make a small fire to keep warm and when Jake had found out he grabbed her by the throat and pressed her up against the wall until she nearly passed out. Shaking herself out of the memory Olivia finally spoke up, but her voice was cracking and nearly half its normal volume.

"I am sorry; I shouldn't impress my experiences in the past upon you. You've been nothing but kind to me. I hope you don't see this as a reason I am not strong enough to be your wife." She finally looked up at him and her eyes were wet with tears from both embarrassment and the memories.

"Partner. I want you to be my equal, everything that you went through, that you survived makes me more determined to have you by my side. Having you here, in my arms, it feels right, doesn't it? I know this marriage was simply to get you away, but it feels right laying here with you, I hope you feel the same way."

"Fitz…" Olivia choked out; she wanted to make sure he meant that the way that she interpreted it. "I feel very safe with you, it is the first time I have slept without waking since Jake was moved into our home. I don't want you to think that you are my door marked exit. You have shown me more kindness and understanding than I ever thought I could expect to receive from a husband. You are right, there is something more than that, something different. It is peace. Being with you laying here with you is peace."

Happy with her confirmation that he was just imagining his connection to this beautiful intelligent woman he pulled her back to lie on his chest. She twined their legs together and rested with him, until he was ready to begin the day. He told her that his men wouldn't do anything until he rose from his tent.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I am so glad everyone is liking this story. I will probably take a break over the holidays, but don't fear I love writing this story and will pick up as soon as the craziness dies down!

* * *

Olivia and Fitz had finally risen from their tent when it sounded like people were getting restless.

"People will excuse us sleeping in, we are newlyweds after all." Fitz told Olivia when she expressed concern that people would think she wasn't pulling her share of the responsibility. Olivia blushed and giggled again.

Once Fitz left, Abby and Quinn entered the tent and Olivia helped her gather their belongings. Olivia made sure that the dragon eggs that she had been giving were being packed away.

"We aren't going to steal them if that's what you are worried about." Abby said in a dry tone that shocked Olivia.

"I was trying to help gather my things; I was not thinking that you would try to steal from me." Olivia tried to defend herself but Abby seemed unmoved. Quinn gave her a smile that told Olivia she was not offended. Olivia didn't want to get into a fight with someone Fitz seemed to trust so she left the tent and went to find Arya.

"Hi girl." Olivia began to pet the muzzle of the horse that neighed back in response. Olivia watched Fitz with his men and smiled at the easy way he interacted with them. She quickly became distracted as his shirtless form helped lift a trunk.

"Good morning Khalessi." Olivia was startled as Harrison came up behind her.

"Good morning."

"You should be bonding with your people not a horse Khalessi." Harrison said in a soft tone.

"That would be easy if I could communicate with them, I can't even speak to my husband around them." Olivia thought back to what just occurred with Abby, "I am best off with this horse," she hoped once she was able to speak to people they would warm to her, but until than she had Arya and Fitz, it was more than she had ever had before.

"Abby and I will teach you, Fitz will too. You will get there, but listening to people speak it is a good way to start."

"I don't think Abby is interested in teaching me much of anything." Olivia shot back, being with Fitz gave her confidence she realized, especially after their talk this morning.

"Abby loves the Khal very much; she is very protective of him. Marrying an outsider is a very big deal. It is not something most Dothraki do." Harrison told her.

"She can love him all she wants but he is MY husband."

"Yes I am." Fitz said appearing from behind them. He wrapped his arms around her waist that was bare to her midriff, showing off a flat tanned stomach. Olivia thought she might be uncomfortable in such revealing clothes but they felt right, she loved the fierce way that she looked, and feeling Fitz's skin against her own was extremely pleasant. He hadn't heard the entire conversation just her laying her claim on him. It made him want nothing more than to drag her away from everyone else and show her how much he was hers. Olivia frown immediately disappeared as her husband's arms embraced her. Harrison disappeared as soon as he had come, leaving them alone.

"I am not looking forward to riding today." Fitz told Olivia not releasing her. He was bent over and had his chin resting on her tiny shoulders as they looked out over the water.

"Why not?" Olivia asked him, this morning Fitz had told her that riding was one of his favorite things to do. That he often would go off riding alone exploring the areas they had chosen to camp.

"Yesterday we were given privacy as a newlywed couple, but today we won't be allowed that, my blood riders will expect to ride next to me." Olivia realized that this meant she would likely be riding behind him, with Abby and Quinn.

"Oh, well we will still have our time at night." Olivia was assuring herself and Fitz. It wasn't just that Olivia didn't want to ride with Abby but that she wasn't looking forward to being away from Fitz. She had become very attached.

"Oh you misunderstand, you will ride with us. You are my wife, their Khalssei, they will adjust to your orders and presence, but we will have to be careful speaking to each other in front of them. I trust them, but I still do not want it widely known that we can communicate. I wouldn't put it passed your father or brother to have added slaves to the Khalassar to keep an eye on us both."

"I will miss speaking with you too, but I do not that that we need to be so careful, my neither father nor Jake cares enough about my wellbeing and safety to keep eyes on me." This seemed to anger Fitz, Olivia couldn't see his face, but felt him stiffen. She quickly wriggled out of his grasp afraid and needing to see his face. She was sure that it was because she dared to disagree with him, a man.

"I hate that you feel that way and hate it even more so that it is truth, however I made it clear through Harrison that unless you made a pleasing wife I wouldn't be giving over any of my men." The way he spoke about their agreement made it clear that the idea of her being forced to please him by her own family was revolting.

"That was very wise, I am glad that none of these people will be forced to deal with them for me." Olivia had felt a little guilty that two hundred and fifty men would be made to take her place with her father.

"Your safety would be worth that and more Olivia." Fitz assured her. Before she could reply Harrison came over and told them it was time to start heading out.

Fitz helped Olivia onto her horse once again, at this point it wasn't that she needed the help, she was no longer in a dress, but that he loved having her in his arms and she loved feeling his arms wrapped around her so they continued their new habit.

Olivia felt relieved as they rode further and further away from her homeland. She was even enjoying watching and listening to Fitz interact with his men. They went for several hours without rest, with Fitz often looking over to check on her comfort, every time she would nod at him and silently tell him she was fine to go on. Her legs and back were sore and her thighs were nearly numb, even her hands had blisters from holding the reins, but emotionally every mile that was put between herself and her former home she felt better. Olivia didn't see Abby but Quinn rode beside Harrison, who was right behind her. Occasionally she would fall back and they would take turns speaking and translating so that Olivia could learn the language, but she never let Fitz get too far ahead. She could tell every time she dropped back he got anxious. He would turn his head every few minutes making sure she was still that and safe.

"You are doing very well Olivia." Quinn complemented and Harrison spoke in Dothraki so Olivia could hear the words. Fitz overheard them and said,

"I never had any doubt, my wife is brilliant." He was so proud of her effort and skill. From their talks the previous day he knew she was smart, but Dothraki was a very difficult language to master. Olivia blushed at his words but also took great pride in his praise.

They rode for several more hours, until the sun began to set and Fitz declared that they stop for the night. Olivia actually understood what he said by this point without Harrison having to translate. She still allowed him to, keeping in mind that her father might have men watching their interactions. Once they stopped Fitz immediately dismounted his horse and went straight to Olivia to help her down before she could herself. After he placed her on her feet she nearly fell over again and landed right in his strong arms.

"Oh Livvie,"

He finally realized how hard she had pushed herself and saw that her legs were wobbling, her whole body nearly shaking in his grasp. He immediately took them to the tent that had been sent up by some people he had sent a head of them.

"I am fine, I swear it, I just need to adjust to riding so much."

"You are not fine! Oh Gods look at your hands." He finally caught sight of her small soft hands, they were blistered and bleeding. He whispered something in Dothraki still holding her in his arms. He finally set her down on their bed. "Stay, I will get someone to tend to your hands and let them know we won't be riding tomorrow."

"Fitz please don't, I can and will get used to it."

"Olivia I don't plan of giving you many orders as your husband, but you will not be going near or horse or getting out of bed tomorrow, if you prefer I tell people it is because we wish to spend more time together or that I am determined that you spend more time in your homeland I do not care, but I will not see you in pain and not take action."

Olivia nodded her assent, not that it was needed,

"Tell them we wish to spend more time as newlyweds on my homeland before we go to yours and have our marriage blessed. I don't want them to see weakness Fitz, that's all anyone has seen of me my entire life." Fitz left once she gives her permission and Quinn came back in with a healer in tow. They quickly applied a salve to her hands and left her some that she could reapply later. Quinn carefully wrapped her hands while the healer went to get some other tonic for her sore muscles.

"Where is Abby, doesn't she wish to see my weakness also?" Olivia asked, she had prepared herself for Abby to come in smirking at her, but when it was only Quinn she was relieved than concerned. She realized all of the other things that Abby could be doing instead of what she was supposed to be doing and Olivia became angry.

"I may have told the Khal that Abby was being less than welcoming and he suggested she ride in the back of the Khalassar until she found her respect for the new Khalessi." Quinn told her with a small grin. "I suspect she is still riding here."

"Oh Quinn thank you but please don't tell him anything like that again. I want to take care of my own battles. I will neither deserve nor earn respect if my husband fights all of my battles for me."

"He doesn't seem to mind Khalessi." Olivia blushed once again and said,

"No. No he does not."

Fitz came back into the tent looking concerned and went right over to her as Quinn finished her hands. He stroked her hair and waited silently by her side until the healer returned with another salve meant for her sore muscles.

"Do you want me to help you apply it?" Quinn asked. Olivia declined her help saying that she just wanted to rest with her husband.

They both quickly changed into sleeping clothes, Quinn had brought Olivia some and helped her while the Khal was still with his men. Olivia rested her head on Fitz's chest and he wrapped his arms around her than sweetly kissed her forehead. Olivia wished it was her lips, as did Fitz, but both were afraid to push the other.

"What did you say earlier?" she asked him while drawing shapes on his tattooed chest.

"When wife?" He was idly tracing his hand up and down her arm.

"When we got back into the tent you whispered something in Dothraki." He looked awkward.

"It doesn't matter, it was nothing."

"Was it a curse? I want to learn those too." Olivia said impishly.

"It was most certainly not!" Fitz said in a haughty voice, a good impression of Lord Cyrus she thought laughing hysterically.

"Please tell me husband?" she said looking up and pouting at him, she suspected calling him husband would get her whatever she wanted. He sat up pulling her with him, apparently she was right.

"It means my sun and stars, have you heard the story that we believe about the sun and the moon?" Olivia shook her head, she had never heard it. "The sun and the moon were husband and wife, but they were cursed to never meet, but once every few years when there is an eclipse and even than only for a short time. It means that even if I could only see you for a short time I will love you always." Olivia was nearly crying once Fitz finished telling his shorted version of the story, once she collected herself and found her words she asked,

"So if I am the sun you are the moon?"

"If you will have me."

"How do I say it in Dothraki?" She wanted to say the words to him in his own language as he had for her. He told her and they fell asleep wrapped together whispering the words both and forth to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: The reviews and messages mean so much to me and I'm glad that everyone likes this story. I needed a little break with the holiday madness, but I will be back to updating regularly again. Hope everyone had a great holiday! Happy Reading! -K

* * *

Days and miles past and Olivia felt more at ease with the Dothraki people. As she learned the language she was able to make more friends. Quinn introduced her to her lover, the reason she had been so eager to Lord Cyrus's home. His name was Charlie. He was a tall thin man that clearly was Dothraki but had known Fitz from his mother's family. They were distant cousins. They spoke happily as they were both foreigners, but she noticed it didn't make her husband happy when she didn't ride next to him. She often fell back to speak with Quinn or Charlie or Harrison when she grew bored. Fitz was still worried about spies and insisted that outside of their tent they remain somewhat distant.

Olivia wished it could be different especially now that they could converse in Dothraki, but she trusted that Fitz knew what needed to be done. There had been no word from her father and no signs of a spy, Fitz believed it was only a matter of time before Jake came after what he was promised. Olivia wondered if he wasn't just happy to have her away from the castle, there would be no one there to fight his claim when her father died now. She had once asked her father why she just didn't marry her to Jake, but he made it clear that she would only wed when it would serve him. There was no way that he was happy with the arrangement if he wasn't able to see the fruits of it.

Meanwhile Charlie and Quinn taught her how to use the weapons the Dothraki used. She started carrying a small blade against her thigh. It wouldn't help in combat but it made her feel safe. When Fitz saw it he simply eyed it wearily than walked away to speak to some of his riders. At night things had not progressed the way Olivia would have preferred. Her husband was still content to hold her in his arms and place kisses on her face but he had not touched her anyway that would be considered untoward or even kissed her lips. She grew bolder as time went on and would allow her lips and hands to caress his strong chest when he placed kisses on her forehead but she wouldn't dare kiss his lips without him making the first move. She may be the wife of a Dothraki war lord but she was still a lady. A lady that didn't expect, and was no longer happy to be a virgin a month after her wedding day.

Olivia was riding further back and talking to Charlie and Harrison about some of the preconceived notions Westerners where she was from have about the Dothraki. She noticed Fitz looking back often and felt his eyes on her more than once. She was curious and excused herself from the conversation to ride ahead and speak with him.

"What is wrong moon of my life?" Olivia asked quietly in Dothraki while Fitz looked at her sadly. She could tell her looked off.

"Nothing my sun and stars." It seemed every day that passed he became more melancholy while riding and held her tighter at night. Fitz was aware of how delicate Olivia's emotional state had been and to his knowledge still was. She herself began to feel surer of herself especially with the Dothraki people. He chose to ignore his own feelings in favor of hers. In his mind he was an older man she was forced to marry. She said that she felt affection towards him but wouldn't it be common for someone to feel such a way towards their rescuer? He wouldn't hold her to the things that she said. While he watched her with Charlie and Harrison, both younger, both men that hadn't been forced upon her by circumstance, he began to mourn for the relationship he had hoped they would one day share. He would never hold her back from whatever she wanted but it hurt him just the same to try and let her go.

What he didn't realize was that Olivia would rather spend time talking to him and learning from him more than anyone else. She too felt a strain that he wasn't interested and was only indulging the poor girl she had been when they met. Every day she put space between her father and herself she felt like a different person. Stronger. Bolder. Less delicate.

"Okay." Olivia conceded. She wouldn't question him in front of his people, but she stayed by his side for the rest of the day. They were nearly to camp and she would be able to inquire further once they were in the privacy of their tent.

"Khalessi, Charlie and I are going to practice some sparring if you would like to join. Quinn will be there also, if you do not need her." Harrison came up to tell her as Fitz was helping her down from her horse. She no longer needed his help as the days had longed passed that she got off her horse to legs like jelly. Now her legs were strong and sure, she felt at home on Arya. Still though her husband never stopped lifting her on and off the horse in the morning and dusk when they stopped riding, she loved the feeling of his strong hands around her waist, fingers so long they nearly touched, lifting her above his head than placing her carefully back down.

Fitz kept his hand on her back once she was settled as he waited to hear her reply. Olivia didn't need to look behind her to see that Fitz looked disappointed; she could feel it in the way he stood behind her.

"I wish to spend time with my husband tonight, but please tell Quinn that she may join you." With that she took her husband's hand and led him to their tent. She led him all the way to their bed and forced him to sit. Settling herself on his lap she took his face him her hands.

"What is troubling you my husband?" Olivia tries to maintain eye contact but Fitz, but he gently tries to dislodge her from his lap and stands. He paces away from her, unsure how to answer. Knowing Olivia she will hound him until she gets an answer, his wife was as stubborn as he was.

"Olivia..." Fitz didn't know where to start.

"Olivia? You never call me that. You're angry at me." Olivia said finally realizing why he was distant. She had thought he was happy with their relationship, but now she realized that he most likely things that he has missed his chance to have a true marriage with someone he cares for.

"No, not you. I'm mad at the entire situation." That confirmed her thoughts.

"I know that as a man you probably expected to marry someone you freely chose. I understand if you don't want to get married in your homeland."

"I did choose you Livvie. I just want you to choose me. You can have anyone that you want. I will not hold you to the promises that your father made for you." Olivia was confused; it felt like she and Fitz were having different conversations.

"Of course I choose you Fitz. I had never held the belief that I would marry someone that would care for me or that I would grow to love. You have far surpassed my expectations. I wouldn't want a different husband; I couldn't imagine that someone would show me the kindness that you have." That was all Fitz needed to hear from Olivia, he quickly swept her up in his arms and brought his face only an inch from hers.

"I am yours and you are mine." Fitz said strongly while keeping her wrapped up against him. She placed her hands on his chest and responded the same. Olivia held her breath as he slowly brought his lips to her own. He passed his lips over hers, almost experimentally. Her eyes were heavily lidded nearly closed as she watched him through her eye lashes. Once he pulled away she tried to chase him with her own lips making him laugh. She glared at him,

"I have been waiting a very long time for you to do that." Thrusting her hands into his hair and behind her head and forced his face down to meet hers again.

"I have been waiting even longer Livvie." They stayed standing holding each other alternating between hot needy kisses and soft sweet kisses that left them both wanting more. They slowly found their way to their bed. Fitz allowed Olivia out of his arms only briefly so that she could make herself comfortable, than he was quickly right back. They were so close that this point Olivia couldn't think of a part of her that wasn't touching him. Olivia shifted so that she was on top of her husband with her legs on either side of his hips. Fitz surprised by the action said,

"I guess spending time learning to fight with Quinn has served you well little one." Olivia slapped him lightly on the chest, but before she could strike again he grabbed her hand and gave her a sharp look that quickly melted into adoration. He kissed her palm than brought himself up to meet her. She was quickly seated in his lap while he varied his attention between her lips and neck. Her head was thrown back enjoying his attentions when they were quickly disrupted. Abby burst into their tent, causing Olivia's anger at being interrupted to double. Without moving Olivia looked to a panting Abby and said,

"This better be important." Fitz raised an eyebrow at her attitude, she had really come a long way, unfortunately the exposed dagger on her thigh and attitude to match only made him want her more.

"There's word about the Dragon."

"Is he dead?" Olivia asked both hoping for and dreading the answer. If her father was dead she would have a lot more freedom, but if Jake was in charge and unchecked things could get ugly quickly.

"No, he has sent some of his men with Jake to check after your well fare and the Khal's satisfaction." Abby told them.

Olivia looked at Fitz, "You were right, he has spies and he's come for what you promised."

"I know, but he won't get it, he can follow us all the way to Vas Dothrak and watch your happiness." Fitz told her, reassuring her that she would be okay. "You are the Khalessi, if he is riding with us, he is your subject."

"Well it's a whole new world." Olivia said smirking realizing that with Fitz by her side and her new found attitude Jake wouldn't have it so easy.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I am so happy to see all the reviews and love for this story! Thanks so much to everyone!

* * *

Olivia finally looked away from Fitz to see that Abby was still in the tent staring at them. She looked shocked at the display between the two.

"Do you need anything else Abby?" Olivia asked dismissively. With a final look towards Fitz, Abby left without another word. Olivia rolled off of Fitz to lie down on her back next to where he was sitting.

"Well she has horrid timing." Olivia groaned, nothing could put a damper on her amorous feelings towards Fitz like Jake coming. Fitz chuckled at her expression then laid back so that he was next to her.

"Maybe it was a good thing, we have time Livvie, all the time in the world to get to know each other and have the kind of normal that not many people are allowed anymore. I could court you, then once we have our marriage ceremony in Vas Dothrak we can... behave as married people do." He didn't want to call it consummating the marriage because it would be so much more than that for the both of them, but he didn't want to call it anything else and insult her honor.

"I don't want to wait Fitz, I want this." Olivia said than realized she sounded like a spoiled child. "I'm sorry; it's just that I want to live with you as man and wife and not as friends." Fitz watched her for a moment than leaned over to kiss her fiercely, his tongue tracing her lips and his teeth biting her lip making them both breathless. When they broke apart for air Fitz asked her,

"I hope that isn't something you do with your friends Livvie."

"Only my really good friends." Olivia told him sounding serious causing him to get an angry look in his eyes and briefly calculate how long it would take to hunt down anyone that had ever dared to kiss his Livvie. His face relaxed again once she smirked and he realized that she was teasing him. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed saying mine in Dothraki. She nodded quickly than pulled away and asked

"Mine?"

"Yours, my sun and stars." Olivia borrowed back into his chest and relaxed into the feeling of his arms around her. Eventually it was time to separate and go to dinner. Olivia was not looking forward to being distant from Fitz after the progress they just made.

"Do we have to go?" Olivia asked wanting to stay curled up in their sanctuary. Before Fitz could respond he heard her stomach growl. He laughed, raising an eyebrow indicating that he didn't think he had to answer her.

"Well I certainly can't let my wife go hungry can I?" Before Olivia could respond to his sweetness Fitz said, "Because you truly turn into a bear when you do not eat!"

"Fitzgerald!" Olivia said pretending to be shocked by his half true teasing. She pouted at him earning an apologetic smirk and a shoulder shrug, than a thoughtful look crossed his face and he wrapped her back up in his arms.

"Why don't you want to go to dinner?" Fitz asked her seriously, ever since she learned Dothraki she looked forward to going to dinner and sitting with Quinn and some of the other women talking and laughing. "Is it Abby?" He knows Abby often didn't sit with everyone else, she retired to her tent after speaking with a few of his men, usually Leo or David so he can't imagine that Olivia would let that run her off.

"I certainly wouldn't let _her_ run me away from my husband or my people." Olivia told him, once again

making him crazy with desire for her.

"Then why not?" Fitz said rubbing his hands on her legs, finding her dagger and nuzzling his head into her neck.

"I like this." Olivia said a bit shyly.

"Me too, but you're not going to distract me wife." Fitz said still curled around her small body.

"That's why I don't want to go to dinner or out of this tent ever. I like this, I like us." Olivia told him enjoying the warmth of his body and melting into the feeling of his breath on her neck.

"I didn't know it bothered you." Fitz said thinking about what he may have missed, he could usually tell from Olivia's facial expressions if she was mad or hurt, as she could with him.

"With Jake coming I want to spend time being with you before he comes and taints it." Olivia said sounding resigned to not letting him ruin things for her but knowing that he would definitely try.

"Let him try, he is nothing Livvie and we are everything, I won't let him come between us, but since he is coming to check on your status I say we let him see how happy you are to be away from your father and out from under his thumb." Olivia snorted,

"You mean the truth?" Fitz laughed at her eye roll.

"Yes we show him that his effort to sell you off to the highest bidder didn't make you miserable and that we are thoroughly pleased with the match. I have no intention of hiding my affection for you in front of him." Fitz told her using his soft voice that he seemed to reserve for her. His tone quickly changed to that of the Khal and he said, "If a benefit of our happiness is his ire and eventual mistake, well that's all the better."

"So no more riding silently next to you, sitting away from you after riding all day when all I want is to be in our arms or getting fighting lessons from someone else?" Olivia asked excited, it was times like these that he was reminded that Olivia was only eighteen, but around her he felt eighteen too, though he was a decade past.

"Olivia I never want to be away from you, watching you ride with Harrison and eat with Quinn killed me. I wanted you next to me; I wanted my arms around you every time." Olivia noticed that he didn't mention training with Charlie. Fitz was a much better fighter so she wished he would train her instead but she thought maybe he was too busy.

"And what about after dinner, will you teach me to fight?" Olivia asked, eyes bright, sitting up so that he would know that she was serious.

"Yes my little warrior." He told her, knowing that she must have been excited at the prospect if she didn't hit him for questioning her ferociousness. As soon as he confirmed that he would train her and that they didn't have to distance themselves in public any longer she was nearly running out of their tent.

"What's taking so long? Your wife is starving!" Olivia said to Fitz who was still lying dazed on the bed. Once he got up and began to follow her Olivia seemed nullified, but she stopped before they went to join the others.

"Oh and don't think you won't pay for calling me little again." Fitz groaned. He had seen her fighting with Charlie, she learned quickly and moved even faster, and his Livvie wasn't afraid to fight dirty. He'd watched from afar as she pulled hair kicked shins and stomped fingers. At one point he had even seen her take an extra stake from a tent and strike at Charlie's feet. She could definitely go from a proper lady raised in a castle to a brawler; he was addicted to watching her move.

They sat together at dinner, Olivia sitting between Fitz's spread legs and chatting with some of the people that had settled down near them. Olivia was telling Quinn that Fitz was going to train her from now on and he heard Quinn confide in Olivia that she hoped they would join; apparently it had been too long since someone bested Harrison or Charlie. Olivia was hesitant to confirm that he would join them, but Fitz had no qualms about it.

"We would be happy to join you tonight." After watching and being jealous of Olivia with Harrison and Charlie for days it would feel good to toss them around a bit, even though he now knew he had no reason to be jealous it still irked him that precious time was taken from him. Quinn blushed upon realizing that he was listening to their conversation, typically Olivia and Quinn were able to converse and the Dothraki didn't understand them, but she forgot Fitz knew the language as well.

"Thank you Khal, I look forward to watching you fight, I have heard that your style is unlike any other." Quinn said trying to get passed her embarrassment.

"Yes, I haven't seen you fight either, I am very much looking forward to it." Olivia said still somewhat used to being formal with him in front of others, but it was true she hadn't seen him fight.

They stayed by the fire a bit longer waiting for people to go to bed before Fitz suggested that they begin and everyone else followed him to a spot away from the tents and other people. Everyone began warming up and stretching out their muscles from sitting by the fire for so long, except Fitz. He stood and simply watched the others. Mostly Olivia as she bent at the waist the stretch her legs. Olivia stayed where she was once she felt Fitz's eyes on her, having an idea of what watching her was doing to his resolve about waiting until their wedding. Fitz caught a hint of her smirk and decided to help her stretch. He walked up right behind her so that her back was to his front.

"You enjoy torturing me don't you?" He whispered in her ear once she straightened up.

"Yes." She told him without shame, turning in his arms to look him in the eyes. When Olivia realized that they weren't alone and had drawn the others attention she broke eye contact but didn't leave his arms. Everyone was awaiting Fitz's lead, but normally Charlie and Harrison would take turns showing her moves than having her and Quinn practice them.

"Ready?" He asked them without explanation, Olivia figured that was something that they would do regularly before she joined them and took up most of Fitz's attention. They nodded and Fitz released Olivia, who moved the stand next to Quinn. As soon as she was a safe distance away both Charlie and Harrison went at Fitz. Fitz stood perfectly still until they were in striking distance than he reacted so quickly that if Olivia had blinked she might have missed it.

Olivia was enthralled as she watched her husband. Any worries she might have had for his safety were quickly extinguished. She watched as he shook off attack after attack as if he were swatting at flies. It took twice as long for Fitz to get winded by the effort as it did the other two men. His body was water the way it ebbed and flowed to block any attack they tried, at one point he looked bored. Once Olivia saw that expression the fight was over. Fitz went on the offensive and disarmed both Harrison and Charlie. Once Harrison than Charlie conceded the fight to him Olivia ran and wrapped herself around Fitz. He was breathing heavily and had a few scratches. Olivia noticed that there was blood coming from his lip where Harrison had landed an easy blow while Fitz was distracted by Charlie. She swiped at the blood then kissed him where it had flowed from.

"Tent. Now." Olivia said also breathing heavily, she had no idea how sexy violence could be. In her experience it was terrifying, but watching Fitz and knowing that Jake would soon be with them just reminded her how strong and capable her husband was. All fear she had about his arrival was extinguished. Now all she wanted to do was show her husband just how crazy watching him had driven her. Fitz didn't say anything as he kept Olivia in his arms; her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands on her thighs holding her, and turned and walked her back to the tent.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry this took a while, but I'm back. Let me know what you think! It really helps with the writing process!

* * *

The days after Fitz's display of fighting Charlie and Harrison were surprisingly peaceful for Olivia. She thought that she would be worried and waiting for the day that Jake would show up to the Khalessar, instead she allowed herself to enjoy her husband and her new friends. Every day she learned her value a little bit more. During the day she rode next to Fitz and they chatted almost constantly, but at times when they didn't the quiet was comfortable. At night she ate dinner with her friends than went off with Fitz to train. For the first few days Fitz would stand behind her and use his own body to demonstrate the way he wanted her to move, but she soon realized it was just a sneaky way for him to press his body up against her own. He would somehow get her head to turn and immediately press his lips to her own, soon they would be tangled together in the sand breathless.

Olivia would spar with him and be reminded of how she felt after she saw him fight for the first time. That night he had taken her back to their tent and teased her mercilessly. He spent the night kissing every part of her, but as she was nearly begging he asked her again to wait until their marriage to become one. She finally acquiesced, and the next morning she was somewhat grateful, but never stopped trying to tempt him to take it further.

It became a battle of wills to see who could hold out the longest. She could tell that often Fitz was cursing his own choice and that reassured her, but she still didn't relent. It began a game to her to test to see how stubborn her new husband could be. There were days when she debated how much she was learning when her training sessions devolved into heated passion, but she knew that having Fitz train her was an honor. She also loved their training sessions, despite their easy distraction she was learning rapidly and was coming to the point where she could hold her own against Quinn. She knew that given the Dothraki way of life her lessons would become vital to her survival; because Fitz knew also he made sure that she continued to improve. Despite his distractions he didn't consider her safety a joke.

It was one of the rare nights that Fitz and Olivia didn't retire to their tent after her training they were sitting in the sand, Olivia was sitting between Fitz's open legs, close to the fire for warmth. The further they got from Olivia's former home the more the weather changed. Where she lived it was fairly consistent weather, night and day, but where they were traveling it was boiling during the day and freezing in the night. She often found herself completely wrapped underneath Fitz for warmth in addition to the furs they used as blankets, and sometimes she still couldn't get warm, she welcomed the days spent under the sun's heat. Almost the opposite was true for everyone else, the sweated and curses the sun, looking forward to when it would set and a chill would descend over their group. Fitz wasn't bothered by her need to be wrapped around his to stay warm, he was more than happy to wrap his arms around her and feel her face against his bare chest.

Olivia was laughing softly at something that Harrison had said but Fitz wasn't paying attention. He was thinking about how quickly his plans for Jake had changed. When he first heard about what was happening, he felt compelled to help. He had no plans to do anything more than to make sure that Jake kept to his own lands and didn't enter his, but now that he met Olivia, now that he loved Olivia it wouldn't be enough. Nothing short of ending the man's life with his bare hands would be enough. He knew that would end his problems, but it still left Olivia's father, who had both Jake's sadism and intelligence. He wondered how much of their current reign of terror was dependent on Jake. Olivia seemed to think Jake was just a convenient pawn that the Dragon could control or let loose on people at will. Fitz didn't want to second guess his wife, he knew she was brilliant, maybe smarter than him, but she didn't experience war strategies the way he had. He couldn't imagine Eli would have that much control of his toy from a distance.

Still lost in his mind and relishing the feeling of his wife in his arms he didn't notice Abby come upon them. Olivia did and froze in his arms. Abby was whispering in his ear and Olivia's eyes were black with rage. He was amused by her jealously, he could never imagine that it would rival his own, but here was his tiny wife that he towered over looking at him and Abby as if they were her next meal.

Olivia was too busy being angry to take note of what she was saying. Fitz simply nodded his acknowledgment that he had heard her and Abby left as quietly as she came. He knew Olivia would never question him or challenge him in front of their people, but once they got back to their tent he would get an earful.

"Do you want to go to bed wife?" He asked quietly speaking against her neck, knowing that placing his lips near her neck and calling her wife would soften her up a bit.

"Sure, husband." She replied sweetly and he knew he was most definitely in trouble. With this head down he rose pouting at her like a child, but she wouldn't relent. He grabbed her hand to hold as they walked back and she squeezed back, not pulling away, which he found to be a good sign. Once they got into the tent Olivia folded her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"You did well today; I think you'll be able to beat Quinn soon." Fitz told her while took a bucket of warm water to wash some of the dirt and sand off before bed.

"She needs to learn her place Fitz, you need to tell her what is and is not okay with me. I am your wife!"

"Liv..." Fitz wasn't really sure what to say. He knew Olivia had a problem with Abby but he would have thought they would have become friends by now. Fitz had underestimated that once you anger his wife it was all over.

"Don't Liv me Fitz! It's inappropriate. She ignores me and speaks intimately with you. It's rude. She sees me as an interloper and that's fine, but she will not behave that way with my husband." Olivia said firmly and Fitz wanted to support her, but given Abby's role in the Khalessar, it was often necessary that they speak alone without others overhearing. Sooner or later he would have to explain that to Olivia, but he didn't want her to worry.

"Olivia it's not like that. She is my cousin, my friend, an adviser, and she doesn't see me as a mate of any kind. We have the kind of relationship that means our conversations shouldn't be overheard." Fitz tried to explain to Olivia without actually explaining. Instead it had the opposite effect; the quiet subordinate that she had been when they met was gone.

"Oh the relationship you have with her? What did she have to say anyway? Or am I not to hear either Fitz?" Fitz realized he basically walked into that one. Olivia could see when all the air went out of him. He sat down and looked at her with pleading eyes but she wouldn't relent.

"She watches Jake for me. She rides behind us and makes sure that he and anyone he speaks to we are aware of. She was supposed to watch you and make sure that he didn't try to contact you. I was afraid when we first married that you wouldn't trust me and he would still have some kind of control over you." Olivia immediately saw red.

"So she is your spy. She is your spy for me. To spy on me?" Fitz didn't know how to explain it to her, so that she wouldn't get mad.

"NO! Absolutely not, after that first day have you seen her around you or Quinn or in this tent when we are not? Have you really seen her at all? I trust you Olivia. I love you, but when we first married it was a risk if he had some kind of control, these people are mine, ours, and I have to protect them too." He told her emphatically trying to make sure that he would believe her.

"Never again, you won't keep anything else from me. You told me we are partners. That this wouldn't be the typical marriage." Olivia told him grudgingly respecting his need to protect his people.

"Never. You are my equal in all things. I swear it." Olivia nodded at his passionate proclamation. He held his arms out for her to enter them; it hurt him that she hesitated before going to him.

"I love you Livvie," he told her squeezing her tightly.

"I love you too." She relaxed into his arms and after a few minutes he picked her up and brought her over to their bed and got them comfortable. Normally they would wrap themselves around each other but tonight Olivia simply laid next to him, close enough for her to rest her head on his arm, almost as if she couldn't help but touch him. She was staring off; he realized he was staring at the dragon eggs. She insisted on having them out so that they could get air every night.

"He will be here soon won't he?"

"Tomorrow night, he will likely dine with us."

"Will you kill him?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No." Fitz was shocked; he thought she would be relieved to see him dead. She finally broke her stare at the eggs and looked at Fitz. He saw the anger in her eyes.

"I am going to."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys, so I really hate adding Jake to this Olitz adorableness but I really wanted to write Olivia and Fitz being cute and sweet while also brutally murdering him so no worries about him being around long or ruining anything. He has done that on the show. I have stopped watching, as far as I am concerned the only thing that might bring me back is if Fitz wakes up from having been shot in season two telling Olivia, who hasn't left his side, that he had one hell of a dream. So after my rant and warning enjoy...

* * *

The moments that were spent waiting for Jake to arrive were tense for everyone except for Olivia and Fitz. They stood next to each other watching the chaos around them like two pillars. Unfazed and unmoving. Two perfect units. Fitz's hand was wrapped around Olivia's keeping her close, but it wasn't anything unusual. Quinn and Harrison were going around making sure that their tent would have extra protection and would be closer than normal to everyone else's. Charlie was with some of the other fighters sharpening blades. Olivia and Fitz knew that Abby was out there somewhere watching Jake and keeping an eye on him, despite her troubles with Abby it was reassuring that someone Fitz trusted would be keeping an eye on his movements. Weeks ago they had passed the water that Olivia had looked out from her window, but the last two days they had come upon more water and Fitz had often caught Olivia gazing at it from atop her horse.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" Fitz asked her knowing that with Jake coming she would never suggest living their people, but he liked the idea of being in the water with Olivia when Jake got there. It would distract both him and his wife and would be a show of disrespect towards Jake. Though Fitz felt no need to show Jake respect showing him disrespect and watching his ire would be entertaining.

"We shouldn't leave them alone with him." Olivia said worriedly.

"Livvie, Harrison and Charlie can handle him, Quinn can handle him."

"I know... I just don't want them to have to deal with my problems." Olivia said, over the past few weeks she had become very involved with the other Dothraki people. Taking on their troubles and doing her best to help them.

"Livvie, they love you, handling him with you isn't a burden for me or them. We all love you." Fitz said wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight. She leaned into his embrace, enjoying the warmth of his body and thought for a moment.

"It's strange getting used to."

"What is?"

"Not being a burden, being able to contribute something for people, being wanted. It's a good strange." Fitz not knowing what to say simply held her tighter. It was good to hear that she was happy, but knowing that he didn't have to do anything more than treat her with love and respect for her to notice a significant difference in now and how she was treated didn't make him feel any more welcoming towards Jake.

"Let's go cool off in the water." Fitz told her taking her hand and pulling her towards the shoreline. Olivia didn't hesitate this time, there was nothing more that she wanted to do than wade into the cool water, it seemed like she was never cold anymore. They carefully climbed down to the water, Fitz helping Olivia though she didn't really need it, she basked in his attention.

"You know when I was younger I used to watch the other kids jump from the cliffs into the water and I wanted to be out there doing it with them so badly." she confided in him and Fitz looked at her with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Livvie are you asking me to jump off the side of a mountain with you?" Olivia thought for a moment and realized that was exactly what she was asking.

"It would just be so much faster." She quipped with the smile that made him say yes to anything she wanted.

"You really are trying to get me killed aren't you?" just a few days ago she had set her eyes on a dagger that just so happened to be on the hip of a pirate. She didn't directly ask Fitz to get it for her, but there was a challenge in her eyes that suggested if he didn't she would take it upon herself.

"I could have handled that Pirate." Olivia told him with a glare and her hands on her little fits against her hips." He was old, and too busy staring at me to realize that I would have taken his blade and his parrot." This made Fitz laugh, Olivia had never met a pirate before, but whatever books she had been reading informed her that she thought he would have a peg leg, and eye patch, and a parrot. Fitz had never seen a parrot, but he suspected the large bird of prey the man kept was not one. In addition the pirates he had run into were nearly always men with too much jewelry and balls and not enough brains. Though Olivia was right about one thing, the old Pirate kept leering at his wife, convincing him to spar for the blade was worth it, because otherwise he may have just attacked him. The fight was over quickly and Olivia probably could have handled herself, if not as quickly ended the fight.

"I know Livvie, but I didn't want to even think about the possibility that he might hurt you." It was part true; most of it was that he wanted to hurt the man that looked that way at his wife. He also knew the pirate wouldn't take kindly to losing to a woman and trouble would likely break out from it.

Olivia eyed him suspiciously, "well you don't have to jump, but I'm simply too exhausted to climb down all of those stones.' The cliff they were currently perched on was a straight drop of twenty or so feet into the water, leading down to the water were stones of varying sizes on a decline that worked effectively as steps. While Fitz was looking down the side nervously for any hint of rocks or shallow waters, Olivia was quickly stripping down. She was tempted to strip completely and really shock him, but the idea of hitting the water from this high with no clothes to break the surface of the water didn't seem like a good idea. Instead she stood in her underclothes, which were admittedly pretty flimsy, next to her anxious husband. Getting sick of always being the one that gets teased until Fitz reaches his limits of what he will allow before their wedding she decides to give him a taste of her own medicine.

"Husband?" Olivia asks deep and breathily getting his attention with minimal effort.

"Wife?" Fitz looks back than gasps when she quickly wraps her arms around him and pressed her nearly nude body against his own and kisses him fiercely and deeply. He barely gets the taste of her that he has been wanting all day when she breaks away from him leaving him dazed.

"I'll meet you at the bottom." She tells him quickly than throws herself over the edge, dropping into the water in a straight line like she had seen so many others. Without really thinking about what he was doing he too stripped down and jumped after her. He landed with much less grace than she did, but when he reached the surface of the water he was shocked and heard Olivia laughing so loudly and freely that he would have happily climbed right back up and jumped again. He quickly swam over to her, and grabbed her foot as she tried to escape him, still laughing with so much joy it made his heart swell.

"Nooo, Fitz please!" She begged as he wouldn't let go of her foot, her arms flailing in the water and trying to splash him away.

"Only because you said please Livvie." he drops her foot and she instantly swims into his arms. Together and holding each other they floated through the water, exchanging sweet kisses and caresses. The waves brought them to shore and Fitz was finally able to touch the ground, Olivia still unable to touch wrapped herself around him and let him walk them to shore. They sat where the water just touched the sand and talked and drew shapes in the sand and made the other guess what it is.

"Uhm a dog?" Fitz guessed at Olivia's shape, from what he could tell it had for legs and a tail, the rest was a shapeless blob.

"No!" Olivia said getting frustrated; in her opinion her drawing was a perfect depiction of Arya. He pouted at her and requested that she just tell him, but she refused. Deciding that neither one of them were great artists Fitz chose to abandon the game and distract her with kisses.

Before long Olivia was stretched out in the sand with him on top of her laying kisses up and down the plane of her neck driving her crazy. As Fitz was about to work his hands down her body they heard a voice that made him blood run cold. The nasaly voice of Olivia's faux brother was something that he would never forget.

"So I see you have no problems with Olivia and her wifely duties. Which leads me to wonder, where is my army?"

Olivia would not be embarrassed about showing affection to her husband, but once she stood she realized that because of her wet clothes Jake was getting a glimpse at much more than she or Fitz would have preferred. Fitz also taking notice stood so that most of her was behind him.

"You will first stop looking at my wife like that and show that respect that she deserves as Khalessi, than we will discuss your request." Fitz spat at the leering man. The anger that he felt towards Jake at that moment was more than twice what he felt towards the pirate. Jake's time spent around them would not be easy.


End file.
